The present invention relates to a switch detection system and more particularly to a system for detecting the state of a remote switch.
Switches commonly are used in connection with various equipment to provide information about the equipment. By knowing the state of the switch, such as open or closed, the condition of associated equipment may be monitored. For example, in an automobile, switches are used to detect whether a door is open or closed and whether a seat belt is buckled or unbuckled.
In a typical system, remote switch status information is monitored at a central station via one or more connecting wires. It is desirable, however, to reduce or eliminate the connecting wires and still monitor the state of the remote switch. This is particularly true in the above-identified example relating to vehicles, as additional wires needed to form a system to monitor numerous remote switches typically results in an increase in cost.